unikittyfandomcom-20200222-history
Character Relationships
These are the most important character relationships seen in Unikitty!. Unikitty and Puppycorn's Relationship Unikitty and Puppycorn share a strong sibling relationship with each other. The two of them care deeply for each other, but they have the tendency to squabble like siblings do. Unikitty’s relationship with Puppycorn Unikitty, being the eldest sibling, holds a high amount of protection over her little brother. It has been established that one of the ways to make Unikitty angry is to put Puppycorn in danger. Despite this, she is not above letting her own feelings slip away from caring about Puppycorn’s. This is evident in “Spoooooky Game”, where Unikitty gets so competitive about winning, that she is entirely blind to her younger brother’s feelings. When she realizes how badly she has hurt Puppycorn through this, she is devastated. Even false moments of Puppycorn suffering has the effect of making Unikitty upset, as shown in “Sparkle Matter Matters”. Here, Dr. Fox concocts a fake video so Unikitty will release negative sparkle matter for the use in a serum. In the video, Puppycorn supposedly had no one come to his birthday party, which drives Unikitty into a heavy sorrow, to the point of ignoring the real Puppycorn claiming that he is okay. First and foremost, Unikitty cares about the happiness of her brother, as seen in “Rock Friend”. Feeling that Rock Guy is a bad friend choice for him, she concocts a lie to push her brother to make a friend. Even with her tail stolen by her brother to create Friend Guy, Unikitty is still happy with her brother’s accomplishment. It is only when Friend Guy starts to become a danger to the citizens that she realizes her mistake, realizing that Puppycorn was happy the whole time with Rock Guy. She is also supportive of her brother’s goals, yet will try to help him if need be. This is seen in “Kitchen Chaos”, when, realizing that her brother is having issues doing his single kitchen task, asks if he needs help. She still backs away when Puppycorn insists that he can do it himself, however. Unikitty also has a self-moral standing to prove her brother wrong in the face of negativity, such as in “Wishing Well”. Touched by Puppycorn’s wish not coming true, she makes it her goal to prove to him that wishes are not bunk, and get him to believe in the magic of wishes again. Unikitty cannot stand seeing anyone pick on Puppycorn or the thought of him in danger. In "Wishing Well," when the Wish Coins bury Puppycorn alive, Unikitty rushes to his defense. In "Birthday Blowout," when Master Frown makes Puppycorn cry and steals his birthday wish, Unikitty goes to great lengths to ensure that Master Frown will not ruin her brother's happy birthday. In "Camp Unikitty," she even pulls him out of the Giant Foot's grasp. Puppycorn’s relationship with Unikitty Being the younger of the two royal siblings, Puppycorn has a large amount of love and respect for his sister. Despite this, he is more likely to see the wrongdoings of his sister, such as in “Spoooooky Game”, where he is quick to call out that she never lets him win. This lesson takes a while to get to his older sister, but it sticks when it does. Puppycorn is very empathetic to his sister, as seen in “Sparkle Matter Matters”, where his first reaction to seeing his sister upset is to try and console her. As well, in “Fire & Nice”, when he notices Unikitty working herself to exhaustion, he makes sure to check in on her. Despite having such heavy faith in his sister, Puppycorn still has the tendency to attempt for himself, ignoring help that might be given. When he is delegated his task in “Kitchen Chaos”, he makes it clear that it is his task, and does not want any help in finishing it, even when he struggles. Puppycorn cares deeply for his sister's well being. In "Wishing Well," he rushes to Unikitty after she trips over a Wish Coin. He does so again in "Camp Unikitty", when Unikitty's head gets stuck in a beehive and she is stung repeatedly. Perhaps Puppycorn's most serious lapse in sibling loyalty can be found in "Election Day", when Master Frown easily gets his vote by giving away free stuff. Unikitty doesn't appear to notice this, however. Unikitty and Richard's Relationship Unikitty and Richard, having polar opposite personalities, have the tendency to clash when it comes to ideas. As Richard is the caretaker of castle and in charge of the princess’s itinerary, he attempts to keep Unikitty on a serious track. Unikitty, on the other hand, finds Richard too uptight for her own liking, and would rather he relax and have fun like she does. Unikitty’s relationship with Richard Unikitty, despite being good friends with Richard, finds him to be too boring for her tastes at times. This is evident in “Sparkle Matter Matters”, where she quickly ditches her princess duties with an excuse to continue greeting everyone in the castle. When she finds out that Richard has not produced any sparkle matter of his own, Unikitty makes it her top priority to make him as happy as she is. When she overdoes it, Richard has to flat-out tell the princess that he is happy in his own way, even if it is not the way that she considers happy. Unikitty also has the tendency to disregard Richard’s entirely correct points of view for her own selfish views of fun, such as in “Kaiju Kitty”. When the Shining Mecha Kitty Turbo V has fulfilled its purpose, Richard is insistent to bringing it back to its docking station. Unikitty protests, claiming they need to stay in the robot “for reasons”. Ignoring Richard pointing out that the robot is causing more harm than good, Unikitty rallies the others to stay in the robot, which evolves into months. When she realizes she is in the wrong with the robot after it becomes the threat in the kingdom, Unikitty continues to ignore Richard’s obvious advice in a panic. Even with him spelling out that it is their fault, Unikitty does not want to admit this. Despite dismissing some of Richard’s issues, Unikitty does still care for her caretaker. In “Kitchen Chaos”, her first instinct when Richard is injured on the job is to let him rest, while she and the others take care of his chores. Even though it is a disgusting and hard job for Unikitty, she still wishes to do it in Richard’s way, because she thinks it is the best way to do chores, since that is how he does it. When she realizes she has bitten off more than she can chew, Unikitty continues through the job, purely because she does not want to upset Richard by breaking a promise. She instead does the job her own way, and shows genuine thanks and appreciation to Richard for all he does for her and the others. Richard’s relationship with Unikitty Richard has the tendency to show strict relationships with Unikitty, like a father to a daughter. He knows that the princess has duties to attend to for her people. He is easily exasperated with the energy that the princess exudes, and is more focused on her doing what is needed. This is very evident in “Sparkle Matter Matters”, where he has to explain to the princess that, since he has been around for a long while, he has seen a lot, and his level of happy simply does not match that of the princess. Despite this, he is touched that Unikitty would go through heavy efforts just to make him even a little bit happy. Richard is quick to scold Unikitty for inappropriate behavior. Even when it does not get to the princess, he will persevere until she learns her lesson. This is evident in “Kaiju Kitty”, where he has to protest multiple times that her behavior and upkeep of the robot are not safe. Even when interrupted and ignored, he continues to protest, satisfied when even outside help gets the message across to her. This is also evident in "Roadtrip Ruckus", where Unikitty takes the position of shotgun and accidentally irritates Richard enough to announce that someone else has to be shotgun. A disguised Unikitty takes the position yet again for Richard to swiftly notice that it was really Unikitty in disguised but quickly denies it and fails to. At times, Richard holds little faith to Unikitty’s responsibilities. When he was injured in “Kitchen Chaos”, he was insistent on letting the chores wait until he felt better. Even though Unikitty insisted that she and the others could help, Richard only thought they would cause too much mess. During his time off to heal, he was very tempted to keep checking on the others, due to suspicions. As such, he was honestly impressed when Unikitty proved she was able to do a good job. Unikitty and Master Frown’s Relationship Unikitty and Master Frown are on opposite sides of the personality spectrum. While Unikitty is a positive person that wishes to make others happy, Master Frown is driven by negativity and making others upset. As such, they are considered enemies to each other in the long run. Unikitty's relationship with Master Frown Unikitty, thanks to showing general kindness to everyone, is somewhat able to tolerate Master Frown's behavior. This is noticed the most in "Fire & Nice", where, during Problem Fixy Day, Unikitty automatically was willing to help Master Frown on any problem he had. It was only when Master Frown started to cause trouble that she snapped, declaring him as the "problem". Even after having her anger extracted, she was still willing to help Master Frown, even though his requests were harming her. Thanks to this, she was entirely fine with Master Frown being used as bait to find Angry Kitty. Even as her enemy, Unikitty still cares for Master Frown's feelings, as seen in "Stuck Together". When Master Frown lost his body, she was still willing to help him return to Frowntown for his meeting. When the other Doom Lords started to mock Master Frown as a failure, Unikitty was quick to rush to his defense. In "Kitty Court", Unikitty hits Master Frown with her car and he takes her to court. She tries to make him happy. Everything she tries fails, so she brings in a recording of the incident. The tape shows Unikitty clearly crashing into Master Frown, but upon rewinding, it is revealed that Master Frown deliberately stood there so she would hit him. Master Frown is put in jail, but Unikitty and her friends decide to join him in the jail cell (to his annoyance, since he wanted to be alone) and Unikitty says that they are his friends. In "Birthday Blowout," when Unikitty revealed she had invited everyone in the Unikingdom to Puppycorn's birthday party, that included Master Frown and Brock. She felt that it would've been rude to leave Master Frown out of the celebration. When Hawkodile suggests disposing of the troublemaker, Unikitty overrules him; she wants Master Frown to "feel more welcome." But it quickly becomes apparent to Unikitty that having Master Frown over was a mistake. Master Frown's relationship with Unikitty Master Frown is more willing to hassle Unikitty, and does not think as kindly of their relationship. As seen in "Fire & Nice", he was quick to attempt to ruin Unikitty's work during Problem Fixy Day, not even regretting when she kicked him out. Throughout the day, he continued to taunt Unikitty through various disguises, purely to see her crack again. He heavily dislikes having to ask for Unikitty's help. In "Stuck Together", when he lost his body, he begrudgingly asked for Unikitty's help, something that discomforted him. Along with having to go with Unikitty's way of acting, Master Frown continued to dread everything Unikitty did. Even after she helped him get his body back, Master Frown still would not give full thanks to Unikitty. Hawkodile and Dr. Fox's Relationship Hawkodile has been confirmed to have romantic feelings towards Dr. Fox throughout the series. He has a tendency to hide this due to his rough exterior, but it is often made obvious to viewers. On the other hand, Dr. Fox sees him as a platonic friend. Hawkodile’s relationship with Dr. Fox Hawkodile has heavy romantic feelings towards Dr. Fox. These feelings first came to light in “Sparkle Matter Matters”, where Dr. Fox waving to him as a thanks for collecting his sparkle matter caused him to blush in contentment when she left and had heart-shaped sparkle matter pop up from his head, which he embarrassingly beat into submission. This grew further and more blatant in the episode “Crushing Defeat”, where Dr. Fox’s compliment that the two of them made a great team caused Hawkodile’s heart sparkle matter to grow again. This time, his secret feelings started to manifest into a gigantic sparkle matter heart, which literally represented his crush by pressing his body down. Refusal from Dr. Fox to help him get through this, along with failed attempts from the others to help him broke him down to critical size. He was finally able to confess his crush to Dr. Fox under the guise of practicing on her, letting him return to his final size. During the Unikingdom Film Festival, Hawkodile's submission was a film that depicted his feelings for Doctor Fox, albeit covering it up by himself playing the role of "Professor Not Fox" and portraying a story of him being willing to fight for her love against someone who didn't really care for her and only wanted her "off the market." Unfortunately for Hawkodile, Dr. Fox was off getting snacks and missed the whole movie. Even before the crush was fully established, Hawkodile still showed various means of protection towards Dr. Fox that she did not seem to notice, such as protecting her from the legged skull in “Spoooooky Game” and comforting her during the loss of Shining Mecha Kitty Turbo V in “Kaiju Kitty”. Multiple other moments are captured in “Little Prince Puppycorn”. After Prince Puppycorn’s all-night party, Dr. Fox wakes up exhausted, and Hawkodile is thoughtful enough to bring her some coffee. When Dr. Fox comments on Hawkodile’s ‘beautiful’ appearance in Prince Puppycorn’s staged death, he briefly blushes. More are captured in "Space Mission: Danger". During Hawkodile's flashback, he lies about being a real pilot, having a pilot's license, and a license to love because he wants to impress Dr. Fox. On the ship, he is ashamed of himself but decides to reassure himself. After Unikitty changed the flight path, he decides it was about time to turn back but doesn't want to shake Dr. Fox's beliefs in him so decides to continue steering the ship. Hawkodile gets a bit too confident and decides to do a barrel roll to impress Dr. Fox despite her alerts. Hawkodile instructs Puppycorn to hit the thrusters and breaks the steering wheel while doing so. Also, when Dr. Fox has half a minute to live, she has to share a suit with someone. Unikitty thought that since Hawkodile has the biggest spacesuit, she could share with him. Hawkodile is shocked by the outcome but decides for Dr. Fox to get in, seeing that she doesn't have much time left to live. Hawkodile is shown sweating when Dr. Fox's head is next to his because she is again near him. He lies that it sweats of survival and not because of anything else, though it's pretty apparent to viewers what the 2nd reason is. Another is shown in "Roadtrip Ruckus". When Hawkodile decides to escalate the situation between them and the truck despite Richard's warnings, Dr. Fox calms him down and instructs him to go to his happy place. Here, he briefly blushes as well. Dr. Fox’s relationship with Hawkodile Dr. Fox merely sees Hawkodile as a friend. She will help Hawkodile out of common courtesy, but is oblivious to the obvious crush symptoms he shows around her. This is shown as most obvious in “Crushing Defeat”, where she fails to realize that Hawkodile’s crush symptoms seem to increase further when she is near him. It came to the point that, while noticing Hawkodile’s critical condition, she suggested he could practice his confession on her, oblivious that it was an actual confession. Being distracted by the meteor shower going on at the same time, she failed to realize that Hawkodile was returning back to normal right after the confession. The next day, she also bought Hawkodile’s obvious lie of FeeBee being his crush, with no hesitation, even from Hawkodile’s sigh of relief. Master Frown and Brock’s Relationship Master Frown and Brock are roommates. Living together in Frowntown, the two of them share rent in an apartment together. Despite being friends, the two of them have a tendency to squabble about various things. Master Frown's relationship with Brock Master Frown is quick to see Brock as a "loyal henchman" for his evil schemes. This is most evident in "Stuck Together', where he is irritated with him offering cookies to Unikitty. He also has a tendency to demand Brock around, forcing him to come to the Doom Lords meeting, while also showing annoyance at him for bringing juice boxes to the meeting. Brock's relationship with Master Frown Brock is more easygoing with Master Frown, treating them as friends rather than an evil duo. Despite this, he gets somewhat irritated at Master Frown's demands, as seen in "Stuck Together". When Master Frown yells for him, Brock is annoyed by this, since it was not necessary. He also likes to poke fun at his roommate, joking that his boss was angry at him because he forgets to do the dishes. Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:Miscellaneous Category:2019